1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a mount for a magnetic field sensor and, more particularly, to mounting such sensor at a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
What is known as "dead reckoning navigation" has been used for a long time to determine the position of vehicles, wherein the path distance and the direction of travel of the motor vehicle is constantly measured during travel. The travel direction of the motor vehicle is usually identified by measuring the earth's magnetic field by the use of a magnetic field probe or sensor. Stray magnetic fields have a disturbing effect on the measurement of the earth's field direction, many of the stray fields being generated by the vehicle itself. For example, body portions of the vehicle effect the field measurement, as well as magnetic fields arising as a result of electrical currents within the vehicle.,
In European Patent Application No. 0,067,357 it is disclosed that misdirection caused by stray fields can be minimized by careful selection of the mounting location of a magnetic field probe on a vehicle. To this end, the magnetic field probe is mounted on a probe carrier at a distance from the body of the vehicle. The probe carrier and the magnetic field probe attached thereto, however, are jeopardized in their exposed position. For example, the mount and/or the magnetic field probe can be damaged as the vehicle goes through a car wash.